1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment and methods for unclogging a clogged drain, and more particularly concerns a vacuum drainage system for unclogging a clogged drain, a drain clean-out device of a vacuum drainage system for unclogging a clogged drain, and a method of unclogging a clogged drain using the vacuum drainage system and the drain clean-out device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clogged drain is not only an inconvenience since it often prevents the sink, bathtub, shower, or the like to which it is connected from being used until the drain is unclogged, it can be a major problem on a commercial level. For example, an out-of-commission sink caused by a clogged drain in a restaurant's bathroom may prevent the restaurant's customers and staff from washing up, and an out-of-commission sink caused by a clogged drain in a restaurant's kitchen may hinder its staff from preparing meals. Also, for example, an out-of-commission sink or bathtub in a hotel room's bathroom caused by a clogged drain makes for an unhappy hotel guest. Further, a clogged drain often requires a plumber to unclog it, which is often expensive, and use of the sink, bathtub, shower, or the like to which the clogged drain is connected may be hindered for an extended period of time due to the clogged drain if a plumber is not immediately available.
Commercially available chemical drain cleaners (e.g., DRANO™) are a popular alternative to having a plumber unclog a clogged drain. However, such products use harsh chemicals and potentially may not be environmentally friendly (e.g., “green”). In rural areas, especially farming areas, where septic systems, as opposed to public sewer systems, are used, it is not advisable to use chemical drain cleaners to unclog drains because the chemical drain cleaners may adversely effect (e.g., damage) the septic systems. Further, if the runoff from septic systems contains chemical drain cleaners used on drains connected to the septic systems, crops may be damaged by such runoff and wells may be polluted by such runoff.